wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шаман (Warcraft III)
Under the leadership of Thrall, the Orcs have rediscovered their ancient Shamanistic traditions. In an attempt to rid the Horde of its demonic corruption, Thrall banned the use of Warlock magic and necromancy. Now, all Orc magic users practice Shaman magic which draws its power from the natural world and the elements. Information The Orc Shaman is one of the most powerful spellcasters besides the Human Sorceress. The Shaman is powerful because of his Bloodlust ability mainly. Shamans can Bloodlust any friendly organic unit, including allied units, Orc units, and themselves. They cannot Bloodlust mechanical or magic-immune units like Demolishers and Dryads. You can further enhance this damage with Heroes and a Kodo Beast. Shamans can also slow escaping enemy units with Purge and wreak havoc with Lightning Shield on shadowmelded or tightly packed groups of enemy units. There are several methods of using Shamans. Many players build Grunts then work up to Shamans and use the two together. Shamans are also good when used with Wind Riders, or with Tauren, or with both. Remember to research Adept and Master Training. Besides just giving extra spells, these upgrades also increase mana capacity and mana regeneration, which is exactly what you want on spell casting units. Способности Purge :Removes all buffs from a target unit, and slows its movement speed by a factor of 5. Purged units will slowly regain their movement speed over 15 seconds. Deals 400 damage to summoned units. Purge does not slow friendly units when used on them and causes units to stop for a brief moment when first cast. | |- | |} Purge is useful for removing enemy spell effects. An example would be enemy Sorceresses Polymorphing your units. Use Purge to prevent enemy units and Heroes from running away. Lightning Shield :Forms a shield of electricity around a target unit, dealing 20 damage per second to units around it. Lasts 20 seconds. | |- | |} Lightning Shield is useful for casting on groups of tightly packed enemy units. Cast Lightning Shield on an enemy unit surrounded by other units. The enemy player will be forced to move this unit away or it will kill off or damage surrounding units. You can also cast this on your own units but be warned that good enemy players typically run away until it wears off. ;Lightning Shield Counters Select the unit with Lightning Shield on it and run it away from other units to prevent the Lightning Shield from hurting them. Use the Lightning Shield against the enemy, move a unit with Lightning Shield next to enemy units. Bloodlust (Autocast) :Increases a friendly unit's attack rate by 40% and movement speed by 25%. | |- | |} Like in Warcraft II, Bloodlust is one of the uber spells in the game. Orc players should almost always try to build up to Bloodlust because it can greatly enhance their Grunts, Tauren, or Wind Riders. It's best to turn off the autocasting of Bloodlust when you don't need it. That way your Shaman will have built up Mana for Bloodlust, Purge, and Lightning Shield. Upgrades ;Shaman Adept Training :Increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives Shamans the ability to cast Lightning Shield. : :;Shaman Master Training ::Further increases mana capacity by 100, mana regeneration rate by 30%, hit points by 40, and gives Shamans the ability to cast Bloodlust. : Manual description :The description start as the one of Battle.net, but differs at the end: Now, all orc magic users practice shaman magic that draws its power from the natural world and the elements of the earth. Powerful shamans can call lightning from the sky and rouse the earth itself to devour legions of their enemies. Описание в редакторе карт Primary spellcaster. Can initially cast Purge, which dispels magical buffs and can immobilize enemies. Can also learn Lightning Shield and Bloodlust. Внешние ссылки en:Shaman (Warcraft III) Категория:Юниты Орды в режиме сражения (Warcraft III)